Special Christmas
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Jou's father discovered him doing something private and kicked the young man out. While walking through the streets a group of men found him and attacked him. Kaiba came to his rescue. What will happen after that? Warnings inside M/M


Hello everyone! I know this is a bit late for Christmas. In fact I'm typing this on Christmas Day. I have another story that I'm working on, but I'm addicted to both of these stories. This is going to be different for me. It's a oneshot which I've never done before so if it's bad please tell me, and I'll try to make better oneshots the next time. I hope I can do it LOL. Anyone let's get this started.

Warnings: Abuse, fowl language, masturbation, yaoi M/M I know this isn't going to sound like a Christmas story to begin with, but it'll turn out that way in the end.

* * *

Jou sat in the darkness of his room, biting on his lower lip to quiet his moans. Even though he knew he was alone in this house on this Christmas Eve, his father could walked back in at any time and discover him. The fear of being discovered only enhanced the sensation of moving his hand up and down his member. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, panting. A picture of Seto Kaiba lied in front of him. It was taken shortly after the Battle City Tournament. Jou couldn't stop himself from his nightly rituals that existed only when his father was working late. A moan escaped his lips as he increased his pace, coating his hand and member in precum. He grunted as more shivers ran through his body. The mattress rocked with his pace that helped increase the fantasy that he was experiencing, tapping quietly against the wall. "What are you doing, boy?" his father shouted, slamming open his door just as Jou climaxed spraying his essence over the picture of Kaiba and his hand.

He father remained speechless for the first few seconds. He would have been okay with his son masturbating, except for the fact that his son had a picture of a man in front of him. Anger boiled inside of him as he balled up his fists and punched his half naked son in the face. "You sick fuck. A man of all people." He grabbed Jou before he could even recover from his high. He threw him down the steps ranting on about how he wasn't his son anymore. Jou's head hit the ground. He groaned and grabbed his head.

"Dad, please."

"Don't say anything. I will not have a gay fuck as my son. Get out!"

"Dad!" Jou rose and tried to walk upstairs. He wanted to get something to cover himself up with.

Grabbing Jou again, he punched him several times until his nose was bleeding and his eyes started to swell. Too stunned to react any more than receiving his father's wrath, he slightly prayed that his father would eventually calm down, but nothing prepared him for what was to come. Jou's father threw him out the door and slammed the door with a sickening locking noise. Jou sat on the cold porch in nothing but his long shirt. Tears trickled down his bloody face. He pound on the door for hours until his fist were bleeding and his throat was raw from screaming for his father to let him back in. None of the neighbors cared. They learned to ignore the fighting family years ago.

Giving up on the door, Jou pulled his shirt down and shivered in the cold air. The freezing air bit at Jou's bare lower half. He felt embarrassed walking down the street with just his shirt. Luckily no one was out as Jou remained lost in thought. His feet walked aimlessly stopping at the door to Yugi's house. He watched his best friend dance quietly with his other half by the upstairs window. The two hooked together soon after Atemu decided to stay with Yugi and was granted a second chance of life without having to sacrifice his life this time. Yugi was the happiest man. Even now, the smile on his face kept Jou from knocking on the door. He couldn't ruin Yugi's Christmas.

Walking further down the street, Jou found himself ignoring his numb feet as he made his way through the alleyways. He stopped a few times to search the trash for anything he could use in order to cover himself. He didn't trust these alleyways more than he trusted a wild lion not to attack a person. Whistling stopped Jou dead in his tracks. "Lookie what we have here, boys. A special Christmas gift." Jou backed himself further down the alleyway and towards the busy streets.

He turned and took off running towards the safety of the busy streets. He got one foot out of the alleyway before being dragged back into it. A few people noticed and gasped while others just ignored him and continued on their way as if they didn't care what was happening. Tears bit the corner of his eyes as he dreaded what would happen. Maybe he deserved all this to happen. The group of smelly men pinned him to the ground and pushed his shirt up. "Looks like the whore is ready for us." Jou kicked the man closet to him in the face and tired to move only to feel someone punch him in the chest and wrapped fingers around his neck, sucking the air out of his lungs.

He gasped for air, ignoring the hands rubbing all around his body. "Hey, pricks, let go of him," a deep male voice shouted from the front of the alleyway.

One of the men pulled Jou up and held him in front of him, using one hand to hold his arms firmly behind his back while the other one continued to play with the nerves in Jou's body. "Walk away, pal. This doesn't concern you."

The leader walked away from Jou and towards the only person that seemed to care what happened to him. Once the leader was far enough away, Jou spotted his savior and gasped. He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. The only person he didn't ever wanted seeing him like this was the one standing before him now. Kaiba took a few more steps towards the group. "I said let him go." He growled each word and emphasized on the word "go."

The mystery person behind Jou grabbed his member and squeezed the base tightly. Jou cried even though he tried to keep himself silent. Kaiba's cobalt eyes shinned in his direction flashing a hint of pity before being replaced by rage as he directed his attention towards the man approaching him. Within a second, Kaiba had the man in his grip and lifted up in the air. Squinting his eyes into a glare, he tossed the man against the wall and squeezed tighter around his neck. "If you want this man's life spared, I suggest you let that man go."

The group let go of Jou and took off running towards the entrance to the alleyway. Once Kaiba knew that they were gone, he let the leader go and walked over to Jou, not paying attention to the death threats coming from the retreating man. Kneeling down to his once rival, Kaiba held his hand out to help the young man up. "Are you okay?" Jou turned his head away from him. "Come on, Pup, you have to get up. You're feet are blue. How long have you been out here?"

"Leave me."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" Jou snapped. "Why do you care? How did you know I was here? Why do you always have to see me in my most vulnerable states? Couldn't you just let them do what they wanted? I deserved it." Kaiba's finger sealed Jou's lips.

"No one deserves what they were going to do to you. I didn't know it was you that they had. I just happened to be walking by while I was looking for a present for Mokuba and spotted someone being dragged into this alleyway. What happened to you? Did they do all this?" Kaiba asked as he ran his fingers across Jou's eyes.

Jou shook his head. "My father."

Kaiba helped him up as he flipped his phone open. "Bring the car to the alleyway by the toy store. Get the blankets out of the trunk and put them in the back." He flipped the phone shut and turned back to Jou. "Why did you father do this to you?"

Jou shook his head and barely walked beside Kaiba as the black car pulled up. The dark haired driver helped Jou into the backseat while Kaiba got into the other side and wrapped the blanket around Jou's legs. "I need to get a doctor check your feet out." Kaiba pulled Jou's feet up into his lap. "Lean against the door and calm down."

Jou did as he was told while Kaiba took his long black jacket off and set it on the floor to the car. He lifted his shirt up slightly and placed the palms of Jou's feet against his stomach. Jou tried to move away, but Kaiba pulled them back. "Take it easy. It's the best way to warm your feet up. I don't…" Kaiba frowned as he rubbed up and down Jou's legs through the blanket.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I just couldn't leave you like that. Whenever you're ready to tell me what happened between you and your father and how you got to that alleyway, I'm willing to listen."

Jou turned his head and stared as far out the window as he could from his angle. "He found out about something I was trying to hide. He didn't like it too much. He hit me," Jou stuttered. "Threw me out of the house. I was walking to Yugi's, but him and Atemu were dancing by the window. I didn't want to ruin their Christmas. Just drop me off at the hospital and go back to Mokuba."

Kaiba frowned and pulled Jou's now warmer feet away from his cold stomach and tucked them into the blanket. "I don't want to do that. I don't want you to be with strangers on Christmas. My doctors are better than ones you can find at the hospital. No objections, Jou."

Jou frowned and quietly rode the rest of the way to Kaiba's mansion. Once there a staff was waiting along side of a doctor. He was ushered into a spare bedroom where Kaiba left him alone with the doctor. The doctor examined his feet and legs and wrote some things down. "I'm going to ask you some questions please be truthful with me. Has your father ever abused you before?" Jou shook his head. "What triggered this one."

He bowed his head and whispered. "He found me…um…"

After a few minutes of listening to the young man stuttering, the doctor decided that it'd be better not to ask. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. What happened to your pants?"

"He kicked me out without them."

"How long were you outside?"

"I don't know. Several hours. I was in that alleyway searching for something that I could use as pants when that group jumped me. They tired to strangle me and squeezed…down there."

"Do you mind if I look to make sure you're completely fine?" Jou blushed and nodded. The doctor very carefully lifted the blanket and his shirt. He glanced at the slight redness and placed the blanket back down. "It'll be okay, but if you have any difficulty urinating or if there's a burning sensation during urination please have Mr. Kaiba call me. You're nose isn't broken. Very lucky. In fact, besides your bruised eyes, nothing else is wrong. Kaiba did a great job warming your feet up. I'm going to inform him to help you into a warm bath to get your blood completely warmed up." The blond doctor wrote down a few things on a piece of paper. "This is the number of someone that you can talk to about abusive parents. It's very private, and if you don't want to give your real name, you don't have to. Think about it. I'm going to leave some pain medication with Mr. Kaiba, but I'm not going to tell him the extent of your injuries. That will be up to you to tell him."

Jou reached up and grabbed the man's sleeve. "Thank you. Umm. Is it normal to…to touch yourself."

The doctor smiled softly and knelt down beside Jou. "Perfectly normal." He gently wrapped his fingers around Jou's hand. "Did your father find you doing that?"

Jou nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm gay…there's no other way to explain what I was doing when my father found me." Jou hid his face as his chest pulled tightly in on itself and his breathing became difficult.

The doctor wrapped his arms around him and held him through his tears. "I'm sorry you had to go through something like this. I'd never do that to my own son. Let's get you in that warm bath." The doctor wiped Jou's eyes and handed him a tissue. "I'll summon Mr. Kaiba for you. Remember you can call me for anything."

The doctor left Jou in the quiet room for a few minutes. He could hear slight whispers outside the doorway and hoped that the doctor would keep his word and not tell Kaiba anything he said. Kaiba walked in a few seconds later and handed Jou a bathrobe. "Put that on and come down the hallway to the last door on the left. I'll get the bath ready for you."

'Thank you," Jou whispered as he waited for the door to shut before taking the shirt he was wearing off and placed the robe on. He walked down the soft gray carpet and into the large bathroom. A shower stood in the right corner while a large bath was in the center of the room. Kaiba stood only in a pair of boxers, leaning over the bathtub. Jou groaned and turned his gaze away from Kaiba. He turned towards Jou and held up a pair of boxers.

"They're brand new. We'll take a bath together. The doctor said that you're feet may turn numb while they warm some more."

Jou frowned and turned around to put the boxers on. He trust Kaiba not to give him a pair of his own. He just wondered how many new boxers Kaiba kept in his bedroom. Kaiba stepped into the warm bath and held out his hand to help Jou in. Jou was surprised how warm and welcoming the bath felt. At a few minutes he found himself relaxing even though the man of his dreams was sitting next to him. "If I could borrow some clothes, I'll leave tonight," Jou found himself saying.

"That's not necessary. You'll stay here tonight."

"I couldn't possible. You and Mokuba must have plans for Christmas."

"Watching a movie and eating Christmas dinner. Do you see anything wrong with adding another person to that plan? And what plans do you have?"

"I…"

"Tell me."

"I have no place to go," Jou whispered. The will to hide his pain vanished with his pride. "My dad kicked me out. Yugi and Atemu have plans. They've been telling me about it for weeks. Anzu is in America and Honda moved in with his girlfriend. I don't want to go there. I'm too much trouble for anyone. I should just go." Jou climbed out of the tub and started for the door, but Kaiba reached for him and pulled him into his embrace.

"What happened, Jou?"

"Twice now."

"What?"

"You called me by my name twice now. Why do you suddenly care?"

"I've always cared. Mokuba says I have a hard time showing it." Kaiba blushed and looked away from Jou. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Jou blushed and looked away. "You'll throw me out next, but considering that I'm just going to walk out anyway I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you." Kaiba tried to interrupt, but Jou continued to talk more rapidly and freely. "For months now I've been masturbating to a picture of you. My father found me and beat the shit out of me before throwing me out with no clothes. I'll just get my shirt and keep these boxers if you don't mind. I'll go."

Jou was out of the bathroom door before Kaiba could even react. His was having trouble comprehending how easily Jou admitted to not only his feelings for him, but the fact that he was willing to do things sexually with him or his picture at least. Kaiba took off running down the hallway. By the time he found Jou, he was halfway down the steps. "Wait, Jou." Kaiba grabbed Jou's arm, but he pulled back and both of them lost balance, tumbling the rest of the way down. Kaiba landed on top of Jou, knocking the air out of the blond man.

Kaiba blushed as his breathing increased. All the feelings he'd been hiding surfaced and he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss lasted for the longest time. Neither one of them wanted to return to reality. The feelings that they had fueled their kiss until Jou pulled back and pushed Kaiba up. "Slow down. You can't possibly have feelings for me. It has to be pity."

"Why does it have to be pity? Why can't someone love you? Why is it impossible for it to be me?"

"I'm not one of those beautiful people that you always have hanging around you. I just discovered that I was gay so I won't be good at anything. You and I have fought for years. Why the sudden change? It has to be because of the way you found me. You are feeling pity for me because a group tried to rape me. My father kicked me out and nearly cracked my skull. I admitted that I had feelings for you so you feel obligated to return something."

Kaiba rose off Jou and stared at him. "First, I don't care what the person looks like that's beside me. All those beautiful people as you say are public images. Something that I was put up to. What makes you think that you aren't beautiful? What makes you think I have experience? I fought with you in order to get you fired up. I hated seeing sadness in your eyes which was always there when you think people aren't looking. As for the pity. Yes, I feel sorry that you had a rough Christmas Eve, but that has nothing to do with the previous feelings I had. It's only strengthen them and made me consider telling you sooner than later."

Jou pushed himself off the ground. "I'm making assumptions. I'm sorry. I have to go."

Kaiba reached up and gently took Jou's hand again. "Please stay."

Jou glanced into Kaiba's pleading eyes and for the first time in his life, realized that the other man did in fact have feeling for him. Tears rolled down Jou's eyes as he slid down against the wall. "How can you look at me like that when I told you one of the most repulsive things about myself."

Wiping the tears away from Jou's eyes, Kaiba kissed his cheek. "Would it be creepy if I told you that I was thrilled you'd do something like that to a picture of me? Would you think different of me if I told you that I fantasized in the mere seconds I had in the bathroom about what you'd be willing to do with the real me?"

Jou stared at Kaiba. "You really do like me?"

"I'd go as far as telling you that I've loved you for months and had a crush on you for years. I was afraid to tell you."

"You're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of people and showing my emotions."

Jou smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaiba. "Will you show me your emotions?"

Kaiba smirked and pulled Jou up. "Depends on how far you want to see them."

"Mokuba is here isn't he?"

"He won't be back until after nine. He's at a friend's house. We have two hours at the least."

"Don't you think we're going fast?"

"I do. We can just hang out downstairs and watch a movie if that's what you prefer."

"I'm just afraid of what the doctor said about well…they did squeeze tightly."

Kaiba smiled and slipped his hand down Jou's boxers. Moving his fingers up and down, he felt Jou's member twitch to the sudden touch. "I don't think there's anything wrong with 'it.' Do you?"

Jou moaned and moved into Kaiba's touch. "Show me more."

Kaiba pulled him upstairs and into the large bedroom. The two shared a deep, sensational kiss as they made their way over to the large blue bed. Kaiba slowly removed Jou's clothes as he laid the blond down on the bed. Kaiba removed his boxers and grinded their members together, feeling electricity running through every nerve in his body. He reacted quickly to the sensations and kissed Jou deeply, licking his lips before gaining entry into the blond's mouth. Jou broke free and gasped as Kaiba wrapped his fingers around his member. "Please," Jou panted. "Don't tease."

"I have to do this right so I don't hurt you," Kaiba whispered, "Bare with me."

Kaiba reached into his nightstand and took out a bottle of oil. He spread it over his fingers and leaned down to Jou. "Breath normally and relax." Kaiba spread the oil along Jou's entrance as he slipped Jou's member into his mouth. Jou gasped loudly as shivers rolled through his body. He was completely focused on Kaiba's mouth that he didn't even notice his finger entering inside of me until Kaiba added another one. He automatically tensed and groaned. Kaiba sat up and stared at Jou. "Relax. The pain will stop soon." Kaiba fingers struck something deep inside of me, shivering to the sensation.

Preparation took a long time, but Kaiba wanted to make sure Jou was completely ready for this. Once the third finger was added, and Jou's body was asking for me, Kaiba leaned up and kissed his now blond lover. "Take a few deep breaths and let it out slowly. It's going to hurt, but I promise it'll feel better in a few minutes. Are you sure you want this?"

Jou nodded and took the breaths as instructed. Once Kaiba knew that Jou was as calm as he could be, he entered into him slowly, awaiting for his lover to adjust to the stretching. Jou hissed from the burning sensation, but as Kaiba anticipated, the pain began to cease. Kaiba removed himself before, pushing back into Jou, hitting his prostate with exact accuracy. Jou moaned and saw stars. He arched his back and pushed towards Kaiba. "Faster," he whispered. Kaiba smiled and thrust quickly into Jou, but not strong enough to hurt the young man. He knew that he couldn't prevent the soreness that Jou would feel in the morning, but he didn't want to add pain.

Kaiba held Jou's waist and prevented him from ruining the melody and hurting himself. "Slow yourself. Enjoy everything."

Jou groaned and pulled Kaiba down. "Fuck me, Kaiba. Worry and enjoy later." Kaiba kissed Jou deeply, increasing his thrusts and pumping Jou's member with it. Obviously the young man wanted this more than the romance part of that. He was willing to comply for now. The blond needed reassurance. Jou reached his climax first clenching his insides around Kaiba's member, causing Kaiba's climax.

Kaiba panted on top of Jou for a few minutes before pulling out of him. He frowned at the slight blood and ran into his private bathroom for a washcloth. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he wiped not only Jou's blood and his semen but Jou's semen on his stomach.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Jou reached up to Kaiba and pulled him back down. "Stay with me."

"You had to ask?"

Jou smiled and rested his head against Kaiba's chest. "Best Christmas gift ever. Merry Christmas, Seto."

"Merry Christmas, Katsuya."

* * *

Wow that took me several hours, but not as long as I thought it would. It's still Christmas here so I'm not too late LOL. Thank you all for reading this. I'm going back to my other story. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
